A New Weasly: First Year
by bellezzarocks
Summary: Seriana Weasly thinks shes just a normal girl, other than being an orphan, but when she is accepted at Hogwarts she thinks otherwise. Follow her first year as she makes new friends, and enemies,and finds out about her past.
1. Birthday Surprises

Seriana was a perfectly ordinary girl, at least that is what she thought. She never knew just how much her life would change ………..

"Mom! Dad!", said the girl, "I'm home!" "Surprise!" About twenty people jumped out and gave her hugs. "Happy birthday Anna!"

She was very excited and very surprised. "Thank you everyone!" She said, beaming around at all the smiling faces.

Soon the party was well under way and everyone was having a good time. After everyone had left Seriana sat on the couch happy with how the day had gone. She was truly surprised. She thought that she would be having a surprise party but she didn't think she would have it until tomorrow, her 11th birthday, July 30th. She was tired from the day and went upstairs to go to bed, but she was thinking, as was normal for her, instead of sleeping. She really hated going to sleep. It wasn't that she wasn't ever tired, but the recurring nightmare always haunted her at night. It was always the same, she heard screaming and a flash of bright green light. She didn't know what is was, it just always made her feel small and insignificant. It always seemed so real that she had begun to think it was how her parents had died, for she was adopted.

She finally could not stay up any longer and fell into a deep sleep….

The next morning she found herself being shaken awake by her mother. "You were screaming dear", she said caringly, "Was it the nightmare?" "Yes, but it was worse this time…", said Seriana. "How so?", Melissa questioned, "Well I distinctly remember a pair of glowing red eyes." "Well your safe now", "Look you've got more cards!" She held up a stack of mail, all addressed to Seriana or Anna. "Thanks mom!" She said taking the stack from her mother's hands. "I'm going to go start cooking your breakfast!", Melissa said, bustling out of the room. Seriana quickly read all of the cards, mostly from relatives, except for one at the bottom of the stack. She was holding it now, eyeing it suspiciously. It was addressed to her but it told her address all the way down to her bedroom. "How do they know all this?" she thought to herself. The only people that she could think of that would know were her friends but they both had already given her cards. She didn't think it could be anyone else since she had only a few friends being shy and top of all her classes. It was also written on heavy parchment, which made it all the more suspicious. Finally she took a deep breath and opened the letter. Inside were about four pieces of the same parchment. She opened the one on top.

It read:

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Harry Potter

(Order of Merlin first class, Previous Minister

of Magic)

Dear Ms. Weasly,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.(Also find visiting hours and floo powder with instructions.)

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 10th .

Yours Sincerely,

Ginny Potter

Deputy Headmistress

Seriana's hands started to shake when she read halfway through the letter. Things like "What was all this about?" and. "This is crazy!" were running through her mind. She called her parents and they were equally shocked and suspicious. Leaving Seriana they went and talked in hushed voices in the hallway. "I don't understand", said Dan (her father) "Is it some kind of joke?", Melissa asked. "I'm not sure", said Dan. "Mom? Dad?", Seriana called from her bedroom. They went in. "We should probably look at the rest of the letter." Dan said slowly. The second paper was a list of things Seriana would need.

It read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform:

First-Year Students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black)

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter robe (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells_ (Grade One)

****by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Charming Your Way Through First Year_

by Rodulfo Morr

_Everything You Need to Know: Potions Edition_

by Bruno Thing

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _(Revised Addition)

by Phyllida Spore

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_Defense Against The Dark Arts: A Practical Method_

by Harry Potter

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YYEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"I don't think this is a joke", said Seriana quietly. "Who would do all this as a joke?" Her parents just silently read the letter again not knowing what to believe. Silently they opened the last folded piece of parchment.

It read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The wizarding world accepts muggles (Non-magical people) to come to Hogwarts each year when the find a muggle that will be able to use magic. We are sorry that all this is so hard to believe so we will try to convince you that we are not lying. We have included floo powder with this message. You will have enough to go to and from Diagon Alley but will need to buy more if you would like to visit Hogwarts before term. (Set an appointment by owl) You will find instructions with it in the enclosed envelope.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Headmaster

"Where is this enclosed envelope?" Seriana asked. "I'll go and look with the rest of the post", said her mother. She hurried out of the room, returning quickly with said envelope. She handed it to Seriana to open even though it was addressed to "The Parents/Guardians of Seriana Weasly". She opened it excitedly, no longer afraid. Inside was a small purple bag and a piece of parchment. The parchment said:

To use floo powder, 1) Start a fire. 2)Throw a small handful of floo powder in the flames, they will turn green. 3) Step into the fire and say your destination.

"Mom, Dad", Seriana started "I'd like to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."


	2. Seriana's Decision

"Darling', said Melissa "This is just to much to believe! You can't expect us to just leap into a fire." "There is only one way to find out if it is true, and I'm going to try!" Dan and Melissa both looked at each other. "Seriana, magic isn't real." Dan stated. "Yes it is!" said Seriana angrily, "How else can you explain all those weird things that happen to me, like the time when I made my freckles go away." "How can you explain that?" "Honey", said Melissa carefully, "these things happen; it was just something with your skin." "No it wasn't." said Seriana defiantly, "I know it wasn't." "Anna", Dan was talking softly and soothingly, "It's your birthday", "Let's go have breakfast." They all stood up and went downstairs to eat.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" Seriana said to her parents as soon as they were finished breakfast, "I was just", she paused, "I was just excited." "You know that we will always love you, Anna" said her mother, "no matter what happens. Now stop sulking its your birthday!"

The rest of the day was very enjoyable for Seriana. Her family went to the zoo (she loved animals), the book store (she loved books), and ate a wonderful late lunch, but all through this Seriana had a thought niggling at the back of her mind.

When they went back home Seriana went straight to her room. She quickly put the envelope with the floo powder in her jean pocket. She quickly looked in the mirror her reddish-brown hair was starting to curl, as always, even though she had straightened it this morning. She studied her face still freckle-free she noticed ever since a week ago when she had wished so hard that they would be gone and the next morning, they were.

She snuck downstairs, peered in her kitchen to make sure her parents were still both there, and proceeded to her destination-the living room with its huge fireplace. Her dad had lit the fireplace earlier and it was still lit. Nervously but excitedly she took a pinch of floo powder from the bag. She was just about to throw it into the fire when- "Seriana Hermione Weasly! Don't you dare throw that in!" She turned around to see her mother looking at her, and it wasn't a nice look. Dan walked into the room and seeing the situation quickly took the bag from Seriana's hands. Seriana's face flushed red and she turned around. Quickly she threw the small pinch of floo powder into the fire and without a glance back at her parents, stepped into the fire and shouted "Diagon Alley!" 

A/N:

Sorry for the short chapter- The next one will be long. To anyone who didn't catch it I gave away Seriana's parentage. Please review with likes, dislikes whatever.


	3. Diagon Alley

Seriana felt the flames but it was more soothing than hot, like warm breath. She felt herself spinning and after about a minute came out of the fireplace of a dirty but friendly-seeming pub. She looked around in amazement. She couldn't believe that it had worked. Then she felt herself blush. She was so mad at herself for leaving her parents like that.

She heard a noise behind her and saw her mom coming through the fire, quickly followed by her dad. Their anger turned to amazement when they saw what had happened. "Do ya' need sumthin",said a wheezy voice from behind them. They turned around to see and old bald man, cleaning a glass with a rag. "Where are we?" Dan asked quietly?", the other man laughed, "You're in Diagon Ally!" he said. "Hogwarts is real?" asked Seriana excitedly, "Course it is!" said the old man. "Prove it!" said Dan suddenly. The man gave him a calculating look, finally he raised a wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The chair rose leaving the family dumbfounded. "Mom! Let's get my things!" said Seriana, "Hon, we don't have the list or any money. What kind of money do they use here anyway?" she asked, directing her attention to the old man. "Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons" he replied, showing them each in turn. "You can exchange them for your powns or whatever they're called at Gringotts Bank."

"We will come back tomorrow with money and your list", Melissa told Seriana, "Okay?" "That's fine Mom", was her reply. "We will see you again tomorrow" Dan said, speaking to the barman, "Wait!" Seriana shouted, "We almost forgot! We need more floo powder if we want to come back!", "I don't have any money with me dear." Dan replied, looking worried. "You can have some of mine." Said the barman from behind them, handing Seriana a green box, "Oh thank you so much Mr.…… I don't know your name." "It is Tom" "Well thank you so much Mr. Tom! I will see you again tomorrow." They stepped into the green flames, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

As soon as her parents stepped out of the fireplace Seriana hugged them, "I'm sorry for scaring you like that." She said, "I just needed to know." "It's ok darling", said Melissa, "Now who wants dinner?" They ate a huge birthday dinner and everyone was content. The rest of the night passed in a blur to Seriana. "It was a great birthday." reflected Seriana, falling asleep.

Seriana woke up smiling; she hadn't had the dream last night! "Seriana! Breakfast!" called her mother up the stairs. "Coming!", Seriana yelled back. Breakfast was good, her parents were so excited when she told them about not having the dream. "When will we go?" Seriana asked, as she was clearing the table. "Soon." Dan said. Seriana read for about an hour and then her parents told her to go get her list; it was time to go!

Once again Seriana stepped into the flames, yelling "Diagon alley!" She came out and the Barman greeted her. Her parents came out and wiped some of the dust off of Seriana and themselves. "Where exactly are we? Dan asked. "You are in The Leaky Cauldron, gateway between the muggle and magic world!" "How do we get to Diagon Alley?" asked Seriana. "Follow me." The barman said. He led them to what looked like a back door and tapped some blocks on the brick wall with his wand. Seriana and her parents stared in amazement when the bricks rearranged themselves into an archway. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!" the barman said. They walked out into the street, there were shops on either side of them and they didn't know where to go first. The first thing they went to was a pet shop, the kind which there told them that Gringotts was the big white building that they had seen when they first came in.

They went into the building and saw what looked like small wrinkled people walking around. They walked up to one of these creatures who was sitting at a desk. "We are here to exchange some money.", said Dan. "Name", said the creature abruptly. "It's Seriana Weasly.", said Seriana earning a contemplating stare from the creature. "You already have a bank account with money.", he said giving her a key. "Tinto will take you there." Tinto turned out to be another of the creatures who told them to get into a rickety cart. It was much like a roller coaster ride. It went very fast and Seriana was a little bit disappointed when it stopped at vault 234. She got up and opened it with her key. It was filled with gold. She was amazed. Her real parents must have been wizards she realized with a jolt. She got a few handfuls of it and returned to the cart. The ride up was much the same.

The next stop they made was to a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts. With their school things they also got a book called Hogwarts a History, which she thought might be useful. Next they went and got her robes (including a light blue pair with silver stars) at a store called Wizadingz. Eventually the only things left on the list were a pet and a wand. They stopped by a store called Ollivanders to get her wand. Inside was a man who looked about 100. He said "Ahh, Ms. Weasly. I remember like it was yesterday selling your parents their wands." He wouldn't tell her anything more about her parents but proceeded right into finding her wand. It seemed like she had tried every wand in the store when he gave her a vine wand, 11 inches, with a hippogriff feather. When she waved it silver sparks shot around the room and wind started to blow. She left in high spirits; Mr. Ollivander had told her that this kind of wand was very rare.

Finally they went to the pet shop where they had first came to. The lady told Seriana what each pet was good for and they decided that she should get an owl. She decided on a pure white snowy owl and called her Athena.

Finally they went back home. Seriana was very happy with how they day had gone. They had sent Athena off to Hogwarts with the reply that Seriana would be going. Seriana did feel regret at on thing though. Tomorrow she would have to call her friends and tell them that she was going to a boarding school. But for now she just had to sleep…..

"Avada Kedarva!" A pair of glowing red eyes stared at her from beneath a hood. The wand was raised. A flash of glowing green light and then-nothing.


	4. The Hogwarts Express and Hogwarts!

Seriana woke up sweating; she had had the dream, except it had been much worse this time. She wondered if "Avada Kedavra" was a spell. She was glad that she didn't scream this time, she hated it when her mother knew how scared she was. She picked up Hogwarts a history to try to get her mid off of the dream. She found that she liked it very much and had read halfway through the book when her Mom called her down for breakfast.

"Mother it is the most amazing book! Hogwarts seems so awesome!" she said, "I'm glad you like it" said her mother smiling. "Mom look!" Athena was pecking the window and had a parcel tied to her leg. They got up and let her in. She flew onto the table and stuck out her leg giving Seriana the letter. It said:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Ms. Weasly,

We are very pleased that you will be attending term. Please find enclosed a train ticket to be used September 1st promptly at 11:00, to take you to Hogwarts.

Signed,

Ginny Potter

Deputy Headmistress

"You go on a train?" Seriana's mom asked, reading the letter over her shoulder. "So it seems", replied Seriana. "What's this about a train?", said Dan, coming down from his bedroom. "It is how I will be getting to Hogwarts", said Seriana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the month passed very slowly for Seriana it seemed. She wanted so much to use magic, but Mr. Ollivander had told her about the wizarding law, so she contented herself by reading her school books.

Finally it was September 1st and she was all packed up to go. On the way to the the train station, Dan asked Seriana what platform she was leaving from. She got out her ticket. "It says Platform 9 ¾.", she said, confused, "Is there a platform 9 ¾?" "Not that I know of", said Dan nervously. When they got to the train station there was indeed no platform 9 ¾. Only 9 and 10 and where it would be, a brick wall. Seriana looked around and saw a girl about three years older than her with an owl. She walked up to the brick wall and passed right through it. "Mom, Dad, I know what I have to do", Seriana said. They watched her as she walked up to the wall and disappeared through it. They looked at each other in astonishment before following her.

The first thing Seriana saw when she walked through the barrier were all the people. Then she noticed the big, scarlet steam engine that said "The Hogwarts Express" on it. Her parents were right behind her and helped her with getting on and getting her luggage on the rack above an empty compartment. They gave her hugs and told her to write.

Soon the train was moving. Seriana stared out the window watching London fade into the distance. She was shaken out of her reverie by a knocking on the door. A smallish, pale boy with light blonde hair poked his head in the door. "Do you mind if I sit in here?" he asked cautiously, "Sure, I don't mind", Seriana replied. "What is your name?" she asked, once he had settled in. "Damian Malfoy", he said quietly. "And you are?" he asked. "Seriana Weasly" she said, "But you can call me Anna, most people do." "What house do you want to get into." Said Damian, "I think Gryffindor, al least from what I read, or Ravenclaw I suppose", she looked at Damian, "And you?" He replied with a mumble that sounded like "I dunno". Seriana could tell that something was upsetting this boy. "What's wrong?", she asked soothingly. "Why do you even care?", he asked. "Because I do.", "Fine. I guess I should just tell you. I'm an orphan, but that's not all. I'm expected to go into Slytherin just like the rest of my family and become some sort of dark wizard, but….I don't want to. I'm not like my father. I think I would much rather be in Gryffindor but the stupid sorting hat will just be like "Oh a Malfoy! Off to Slytherin!"", "I'm sure it won't", Seriana said. "And I can sympathy with you because I'm an orphan too, except I don't even know who my parents are!" "Oh", said Damian, "well then I guess you would understand." Soon they got to talking about this and that; it was obvious they would become good friends. They ordered all kinds of wizard candy together and were having a great time.

When the conductor announced that the train would be arriving in ten minutes, Damian's face immediately paled. "It's okay", said Seriana encouragingly. The train pulled up at the station and Seriana and Damian heard a booming voice yelling "Firs' years over here." "Is that a giant", said Seriana, whispering to Damian. "No. But it might be part-giant." whispering back. They followed the tide of their fellow first years to the giant man. "Alright five per boat." He said. Seriana looked out at the huge lakes which had rowboats floating on top. Damian and Seriana went into the nearest one and were followed by a girl and a boy and finally the giant. "Hello Hagrid" said the other occupants of the boat. "Hello'" he replied merrily. Seriana had just started to wonder how the boats would move with out any oars when her question was answered for her. Hagrid moved to the bow and raised a very long wand. The boats immediately started to move towards the huge castle.

The boats went into what looked like a cave underneath Hogwarts were they were led out of the boats and up a set of stairs into a grand hall with staircases at one end. A woman with bright red hair and a dark blue robe strode up to Hagrid. They talked for a few seconds and Hagrid strode away to a set of double doors. The woman led them into a door at the side of the hall. Inside was a room that they all nearly didn't fit in. The woman began to talk. "Welcome to Hogwarts.I am professor Potter and I will be your charms teacher as well as deputy headmistress." She said ,smiling at all of them, "The start-of-the-year banquet will begin shortly. But first you must be sorted into your houses. While you are at Hogwarts your house is much like your family. You will have classes with the rest of the house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free-time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own history, and each has produced wonderful witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will cause your house to lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will earn the House Cup, a great honor. I'm sure you will be a credit to whichever house you are in. The sorting ceremony will begin shortly. I will come back when we are ready for you. She left the room briskly. Everyone started muttering nervously. Too soon, it seemed, Professor Potter was back and shepherding them into the great hall, the place were Hagrid had went to earlier. There were 4 tables with students and perpendicular to them was the head table with all the teachers. What had to be the Headmaster- Harry Potter-stood up and welcomed the new students. Then the hat broke into song.

You may think I'm an ordinary hat

But I'm much better than that

Just put me on

And you will see

The true smartness of me

I'll put you in your houses

I've never been wrong yet

I know where to put you

I'd even make a bet

Will you go to Gryffindor

For the brave and strong

Or maybe Slytherin

If you are cunning and sly

You may not, but I know why

Should you go to Hufflepuff?

Are you kind and happy

Or should it be ravenclaw

If you can whip out answers nice and snappy

I'll put you in your places

No matter if you're tall or short

Skinny or fat

I'm the sorting hat!

After he sung, Professor Potter stood up and pulled out a piece of long parchment. The first name she called was Markus Abor who was also the first Hufflepuff, next Dana Affen(Ravenclaw), Michael Boot(Ravenclaw) and so on until the first Slytherin, Emily Cance. The first Gryffindor was Rachel Longbottom. Seriana noticed that with some people the hat took longer before yelling out the house but some people it had barely touched their heads. Finally it was Damian's turn to sit on the stool. Seriana noticed he looked ridiculously small and pale walking up to the house. So far, the hat took the longest on Damian before shouting out "Gryffindor!" Seriana noticed that the headmaster's eyes widened for a fraction of a second when Damian was sent to Gryffindor. Seriana hoped so much that she would be sent to Gryffindor. After nearly all the students were sorted Professor Potter called up Seriana Weasly. Headmaster Potter moved up in his seat a little bit, as if he was excited. She sat on the stool letting the hat slip down over her eyes. Almost at once it started to talk quietly, only to her. "Hmmm….I see that you are very smart, Maybe Ravenclaw? But of course you are also kind so then there is Hufflepuff. Well what have we here you are very sneaky and look at how persuasive you are those are definite Slytherin traits. But I see that where you really want to go is Gryffindor and you are remarkably brave sooo…Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered but a certain red head was looking at her very strangely, as was Headmaster Potter and his wife. But she lost herself in the delicious feast, forgetting about the stares. After the feast the headmaster started to talk. He said something about some guy named Mr. Filch and some list of his. He also said that no one was allowed in the forbidden forest (hence the name "forbidden"). And that prefects would lead the first years to their common room.

Seriana was very tired, she had had a busy day. A girl with reddish-brown hair, almost the same shade as Seriana's but a little more red, stood up and told all the first years to follow her. She eyed Seriana suspiciously before she turned around. She led them up staircases that moved flanked with pictures that moved. When they got to a landing she walked straight to a large portrait of a very fat lady. "Password", the fat lady asked. "First Years," the prefect said, "this is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, the password is _Aperio Foris_." "Yes it is", said the fat lady swinging open to reveal a room decorated in bright reds and golds. The prefect directed the boys to one door and the girls to the other. Telling both groups that their dorms were the first doors. They found it and their beds. Seriana's' was next to a girl with long black hair and green eyes, she remembered her from the boat, and that her name was Lilia Potter. Seriana's last thoughts were that she must be the headmasters daughter.

A/N:

For anyone who is wondering why Hagrid has a wand it is because when Harry was Minister of Magic he stopped Hagrid's ban from using magic. Sorry for the song, I know it sucked. I am a horrible poet, as you can obviously tell. Also _Aperio Foris_ is "open door" in Latin. (I have no originality!)

: Bellezzarocks!


	5. Meeting With the Headmaster

Seriana was shaken awake by Lilia Potter. "You were screaming", she said looking scared, "Oh...I, well I have nightmares of my parents death-at least….that is what I think it is….Did I wake the other girls?", "No, just me", "Sorry…I can't help myself….", "I know", Lilia was smiling now, "Are- I mean were your parents Ron and Hermione?", "I don't know; I have never known anything about them." "Wow; but you do know everyone thought Hermione's daughter was dead, you-I mean if that was you….well that would just be amazing! You should probably talk to my father." "The headmaster?" "Yes." "I don't know, maybe." "Wow!" "What?" "I've only just realized! If you were Hermione and Ron's daughter than we would then said, "You know that Malfoy Kid?" "You mean Damian?" "Yeah" "What about him?" "He is the first Malfoy to ever be in Gryffindor! His lineage dates all the way back to Salazar Slytherin himself!" "Really?" Seriana was shocked, she knew his father and grandfather were horrible wizards, but she didn't know that. "What is he like?" Lilia asked suddenly. "Well he's nice, but very shy and scared that others will think of him as some dark wizard, which he definitely isn't", "Oh." Lilia looked like she was thinking very hard about something. "I probably shouldn't tell you this since you probably are Hermione's daughter. But" Lilia paused. "But Draco Malfoy was the person who killed Ron and Hermione." Seriana looked so upset that Lilia immediately wished that she had kept her mouth shut. "Maybe I should go and talk to your father after all." "I guess", "What time is it", Seriana asked anxiously. Lilia looked outside at the lightening sky. "Probably around five in the morning. C'mon", "Isn't that a bit early?" "Dad won't mind." "What if we get caught?" "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Don't worry."

The two girls pulled on their robes and silently went to the common room. Lilia motioned for Seriana to wait and be quiet. She slowly opened up the door to the boys' dormitories and snuck upstairs. When she came back down she was holding a piece of paper and what looked like a blanket. "Hold this", she said, giving Seriana the parchment. She threw the blanket around herself and Seriana gasped as she disappeared. "Get under!" Said Lilia, stifling a laugh at Seriana's reaction. "I take you've never seen an invisibility cloak before." Lilia threw the cloak off herself so that Seriana could get under. "Hand me the parchment." Lilia said as soon as Seriana was under. When Seriana handed it to her she pulled out her wand, tapped it, and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Ink spread all over the parchment and Seriana could see that it was a map of Hogwarts. "Good Dads' awake." Lilia said pointing to a dot labeled Harry Potter. "This map shows Hogwarts and the people in it?" said Seriana disbelievingly. "Of course, what else would it be?" Lilia asked, smiling.

Soon they were off towards the headmaster's office under the cloak. They reached the two statues of Griffons quickly. After Lilia said the password (Conglacio cremor acidus) the two griffons moved away to reveal a moving staircase. Seriana moved up the staircase with apprehension, she had never met the headmaster before. Lilia knocked on the door, tapping her foot as if she had been waiting for hours. A black-haired man opened the door, smiling at Lilia. Then his attention turned to Seriana, "Ahh, Ms. Weasly. I was hoping I would see you today." He said smartly. "Were my parents Ron and Hermione?" Seriana asked at once. Harry raised an eyebrow towards Lilia. "So it would seem.", was all he would say. "How will you be able to find out for sure?" Seriana questioned. "If I examine your mind we might be able to find out." "How will you be able to do that?" "With a simple spell called the remembering charm. You use it on a person who is thinking of something that they really want to remember and then, if they are concentrating hard enough, you should remember. Now the charm is _retexo obliviate. _In other words the opposite of a forgetting charm. I would advise you not to try this charm, this includes you", he said, turning to Lilia, "It is a highly advanced charm that even some unspeakables are not able to use. Are you ready?" "Yes." Seriana replied thinking about her parents. "Retexo Obliviate!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at her. She felt what seemed like how she imagined being sucked into a black hole. After what seemed like hours she felt herself sinking slowly. A memory swam up in front of her. It was a woman, with wavy brown hair holding a baby and smiling. Then a man with red hair turning towards her. He made faces until the baby laughed. Seriana heard the woman's voice. It said "Ron…" It was all Seriana needed to know. She felt herself being sucked back through the black hole and then landing on her feet. She opened her eyes. "Well?" Lilia asked looking at her. Seriana's face was pale. "Damian's father killed my parents."


	6. Morning Classes

Seriana was scared but a little bit relieved. Al least now she knew who her parents were. She didn't know how she would confront Damian though. She thought that it would be easier if she said nothing; but then she would always feel like there would be a barrier between them. All this was running through her mind as she walked back to the Gryffindor common room with Lilia. When they walked through the portrait of the fat lady they saw Damian sitting in a squashy armchair crying. When he saw the two girls coming into the room he quickly turned away and dried his tears. Seriana saw that he was sad she ran over too him and said soothingly, "What's wrong?" "Nothing" he mumbled glancing at Lilia, Are you sure that you're alright?" Seriana asked quietly, "I'm fine." "Seriana we have to get dressed", Lilia said shooting Damian with an icy glare. "I'm coming" Seriana said, getting up. She watched Damian go back up to the boys room before climbing the staircase to her own room.

Lilia and Seriana talked until all the other girls got up. Seriana then dressed quickly into her Hogwarts uniform and before Lilia or the other girls got a chance to ask where she was going, ran down the stairs. Damian was again in the armchair, although in his Hogwarts uniform, and talking to the red-head from the boat. "Hi Seriana", he said smiling, "This is Jaden Potter", he added, gesturing at the red-head. "Hello. Are you Lilia's brother?" Seriana asked, "Yes", he replied. Lilia walked down the stairs and, seeing Seriana walked over to the group. Seriana noticed that Damian stopped smiling. "Hello Seriana, Jaden", she said not looking at Damian. Seriana looked worried, "Have you met Damian?" she asked Lilia. Their was no answer. Jaden pulled Seriana aside and said to her, "Lilia is like my father was when he was at school. She hates any Malfoy, no matter how nice they are. Let me handle her, I've known her all my life. I know that Damian is very nice and I'll try to convince her of that too." Then he smiled, "I can't believe that were cousins!" "Yes me neither, but how did you know?" "Lilia told me telepathically, it's a weird connection we have, as twins." "That is really neat." Seriana was amazed. Jaden laughed at her shocked expression. "We had better get too breakfast", he said, "The rest of the house has." But it turned out that the rest of the house hadn't." A small girl with her brown hair in a ponytail came down the steps. Seriana could vaguely remember the girl being sorted into Gryffindor last night, right before Damian. She looked frightened when she saw the other four in the common room and her face turned red. "Ohh….umm…hi" she said quietly, "Hello" they all said back. "I'm Lilia Potter, this is Seriana, this is my brother Jaden and this is Damian." Said Lilia boldly, "And you are?" she asked. "I'm Allison Longbottom." She said, looking a little less shy. "Would you like to go to breakfast with us?" Seriana said, smiling. "Sure" she said smiling back. They all walked quickly towards the Great Hall. Once there, they were all relieved to see that there was still food left. They found seats and ate. While they were eating owls flew into the great hall and landed in front if students to bring them their mail. Athena was among the owls and landed in front of Seriana with a letter tied to her leg. Seriana opened the letter. It was from her mother. It said

Dear Anna,

Your Headmaster told us that you might like to get the wizarding newspaper, The Daily Prophet. We thought you might enjoy it so we bought you a subscription. I am enjoying Hogwarts A History very much (I bought it last night) and am so proud that you are in Gryffindor (The Headmaster told me). I hope you make lots of friends!

Dad sends his love,

Mom

Seriana smiled when she finished reading the letter. She was glad that her parents loved her so much. Professor Potter handed Seriana a timetable, jolting her out of memories. Her first class was charms as was the rest of her friends. Breakfast ended and she moved back to the common room to get her books.

Charms was a very interesting experience. It was different then any other class Seriana had ever been in. First, a small wrinkly wizard introduced himself as Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher. He explained to them that charms were spells that did things, such as levitating, cleaning ect. He told them that they would be working on a spell for the next few classes. It was the levitating charm. First they were all to pick up the stick that was in front of them. Then they practiced the wand movement, using the stick in place of the wand. They had to swish the stick in a circle and then flick. After the class showed Professor Flitwick that they were quite capable of performing the wand movement he taught them what they had to say : "Wingardium Leviosa!" Even though A LOT of people messed up with pronunciation, he told them that they were a very advanced class and would be moving onto the real spell in their next lesson. Seriana was glad, she was really looking forward to using spells.

The next class they would be having was transfiguration. Seriana was particularly interested in this class because her books said it was the most difficult branch of magic. Seriana loved challenges. Seriana and Damian walked together because Lilia had forgotten her book.

After making a few wrong turns the friends found the classroom, barely making it in time. Seriana noticed that Lilia was already there. Seriana sat next to her and Damian sat on her other side. On the other side of the room the first year ravenclaws sat. Seriana was interested, she hadn't yet met anyone outside her house. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a tall wizard with dark blue robes and dirty blond hair. He seemed young- in his early twenties. He also seemed very confident. Finally after surveying the students he addressed them. "Hello! My name is Professor Lark. I am a intern that will be teaching all first and second years." He paused looking at them again. "I will most likely become your full teacher and teach you until the end of your careers here at Hogwarts. Professor Martin is thinking about stepping down. Now! On to business. I'm sure your all very talented but I must warn you. Transfiguration is very hard work, It wont be easy to pass this class. You'll have to try your hardest." He then took attendance. "Okay. Everybody find a partner." He waited until everyone was in groups of two. Seriana was with Lilia and Damian was with Jaden. He then told them to get out their copies of _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One_ and to read section one (Simple transfigurations). After the whole class did he passed out matches. He told them that one student would be trying to transfigure the match into a needle. The partner would compare the students form to the book and help him or her improve their technique. Lilia didn't want to go first so Seriana did. She concentrated hard like the book said to do and, pointing her wand at the match, said "**metamorphose!" Immediately, a blue light shot out of her wand, enveloping the match. Then the light faded and on the desk was a pile of about 10 shiny silver needles. Seriana was shocked. So was Professor Lark. He came over to her desk and looked at the needles. Then he looked up into her eyes and said, "That was spectacular! I've never seen-amazing!" Then, he awarded 30 points to Gryffindor. Lilia was just as amazed. "How did you do that?" she kept asking. Seriana didn't know what to say. On Lilia's fifth try, she transfigured the match into a pointy dull grey match, which was a lot better then what others had accomplished. Allison had somehow managed to make her match explode causing her burns which were being tended to in the hospital wing. After what seemed like only a few minutes to Seriana but was actually two hours (It was a double-period) They had to go to lunch. But before Seriana could leave Professor Lark said that he wanted a word with her. Then Seriana followed him through a door in the back of the room………..**

**A/n:**

**So very sorry for the long wait! I've been very busy. As always Review!!!!!**

**Bellezzarocks**


	7. A Long Afternoon

"Professor Lark?" Seriana said confusedly. "Come in, come in", He replied from within the room. When she came in he was talking quietly to an old wizard. Seriana assumed this was Professor Martin. "Seriana I think it would be better if you moved up to a second year transfiguration class." Professor Lark said, "What?" "I think it would be better for you. "But I- what about scheduling and all that?" "The second year ravenclaws have transfiguration at this time. I was thinking you could join them." "Are you sure? I mean…wouldn't I be behind?" "I think you could catch up quite easily." "Ok! I will" "Great! Tomorrow I don't want you to come to this class, I want you to read Part 1:Transfiguration of your _Standard Book of Spells: Grade One_, then you can come to class on Wednesday. I suggest you order _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Two_ by owl so you can have it for class. Is that all right with you?" "Yes! That sounds great!" Then Seriana went to the great hall for lunch. Se sat next to her friends and told them about what had happened. "Wow!" Lilia said, "I mean it was pretty amazing, what you did."

After lunch was History of Magic. Seriana was interested in old fashioned wizards and witches. So she had already read her copy of _A History of Magic_. She thought that this class would be interesting. She was wrong.

When the first year gryffindors walked into the classroom there was no teacher there. They all filled in and sat at desks. After about a minute a ghost came through the blackboard. A lot of the students let out little gasps, including Alice Longbottom. The teacher introduced himself as Professor Binns. He talked monotonously and Seriana soon found out that this class wasn't going to be as fun as she had thought. Immediately he launched into a lecture about the founding of Hogwarts which he told them he always did the first lesson. Most of the students were doodling, sleeping, or daydreaming. Seriana was the only one who actually listened and took notes. Even if he was boring, Seriana was determined to do well in his class. After a VERY long hour the class was over. Most of the students were taking angrily of the homework they had been assigned ("Can you believe it?! Two whole pages about the founding of Hogwarts!") Jaden caught up with Seriana and told her too follow him. He pulled her around a corner to a door of an empty classroom. "Listen" he told her quietly. She put her ear close to the door. It sounded like someone was crying. Seriana opened the door. Inside, she saw Damian looking very sad. He glanced up and turned away, embarrassed. Seriana put a comforting arm around him and asked him what was wrong. He told her that some older students had been picking on him, passing him mean threatening notes between classes. Seriana could see how broken he was inside. She was angry. She asked Damian if he knew where they were. He said, "It's some Slytherin fifth years-sniff- I don't know who they are." Seriana was determined to teach these people a lesson. After Damian was calmed down, they walked outside to the greenhouses where they would be having herbology with the hufflepuffs. Walking to the greenhouse where the other students were gathered they heard a techer talking. "Okay! Does anyone know where Ms. Weasly and Mr. Malfoy are?" The plump young-looking professor asked. "Were right here, sorry were late." Seriana said, "Good! Now let's begin. I am Professor Martin, My father teaches transfiguration. I have been here for two years since my mother, Professor Sprout, retired. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun in this class! Into greenhouse one!" They followed Professor Martin into the greenhouse. "Now, can anyone tell me what this is?" She pointed to a scaly looking green and pink flower. "Yes Ms. Weasly?" "It's a Sevorious Mantra!" "Correct! 5 points to Gryffindor. And what is the Sevorious Mantra used for?" No one was surprised to see Seriana's hand once again in the air. What people were surprised at was Alice Longbottoms hand joining hers. "Yes Ms. Longbottom?" "Um...isn't it used to treat burns?" "Correct take another five points. Why is it dangerous?" She called on Allison again. Seriana looked slightly hurt. "It can give you brain damage if you eat too much!" "Very good! Five Points." Allison looked happy, it was the first time she had actually gotten Gryffindor any points. "What we are going to be doing today is crushing them for Madam Drene in the infirmary. Everyone has their gloves?" Everyone got them out and put them on. "Excellent! Find a partner and get a plant. Only touch the pot! They can suck blood at this stage!" Seriana was going to work with Damian. They got a pot and carefully brought it to the large table in the center of the room. "Everyone got one? Now to business. First you need to grasp the stem, right under he bud so it can't bite. Then your partner will take the clippers and cut the bud off. It will not be dead so carefully pick it up and take off all the petals. When you get to the center it will look a blood red. This you will smash in your hand until it is a fine powder the put it in a vial and bring it to me for grading. Make sure you put your name on it. Ms. Longbottom please come up here and we can demonstrate. Allison walked to the front of the class looking nervous. She did very well and earned Gryffindor another ten points. Professor Martin passed out the clippers and everyone started. Damian was nearly bitten when he tried to cut off the bud, but other than that they did very well. Herbology was there final class for the day so before dinner they went to the library to do their History of Magic homework, the only that they were given on the first day. Seriana finished much before anyone else with hers being three pages to long, so she was reading her transfiguration book. She had already accomplished most of the spells and wholeheartedly agreed with Professor Lark that she should be moving up. Most people weren't finished their essays by the time it was dinner, Seriana, Jaden and a quiet girl named Lauren Hights were the only ones done. After a delicious feast the gryffindors went back to their common room. Jaden was teaching Seriana wizard chess while everyone else finished up. After Jaden won, he and Seriana walked up to the owlery so she could order her new book. They finally found it (with the help of some moving pictures) and Seriana sent her order with Athena. As they were leaving someone else came in the room. He was older then them, probably in sixth year, and had black hair. He stopped and said hi to Jaden who introduced him as his older brother Alex, then he introduced Seriana and Alex was hugely surprised that she was Ron and Hermione's daughter. "I knew there was something familiar about her face!" He exclaimed. H said goodbye and they walked off. "How many siblings do you have?" Seriana asked, "Four", he replied, "Who are they?" "Well Alex he's sixteen, Ruby's twenty one, she's in her last year of auror training, of course Lilia, and Sirius whose coming to Hogwarts next year." "Wow! You have a big Family." "So do you! They are all your cousins! And there's Marina, a fourth year in Ravenclaw and Sara a fifth year in gryffindor who was the prefect that led us to are dormitories last night, they're Uncle Percy's children, and David, Uncle George's son he's a seventh year Gryffindor, and Gabriel Uncle Fred's daughter also a seventh year Gryffindor. Maria she's at her first year at beauxbatons , the wizarding school in France, her mother Fleur went there, and sh is Uncle Charlie's daughter. Our mom is your Aunt Ginny, our Dad is your Uncle Harry and Your Parents were my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. They were both my dads best friends in school." "Wow!" was all that Seriana could say. They walked the rest of the way back in silence. When they reached the portrait and it didn't open to Aperio Foris they realized that the password must have been changed.

They waited for about ten minutes but no one come by. They were about to go and find a teacher when Professor Ginny Potter showed up. "Mom! Someone changed the password and we can't get in!" Jaden said, "It's Harpie Bell" Then she turned to Seriana. "Seriana!" She cried sweeping her up in a hug. "I haven't seen you in eleven years!" Seriana was surprised. She didn't think that anyone had seen her. She had been told that her parents had been killed two day after her birth. "But-" "I was present at your birth and I was the one who brought you to the orphanage. Your mother said it would be better that way. It was the last thing she said….Let's go in I wanted to introduce myself to the house. They went through the portrait hole together. Seriana and Jaden sat in a puffy red armchair while Professor Potter came talked. "As most of you know I am Professor Ginny Potter. I teach Potions hare at Hogwarts and am head of Gryffindor house. Quiditch team tryouts will be held next Friday anyone can sign up with Alex Potter, the Gryffindor team captain. Thank you all, I will see you in potions." She left the common room and Seriana asked Jaden, "If anyone can sign up how come first years aren't allowed their own broomsticks." "You can only buy one if you make it on the team" "Oh…Tell me more about quiditch, all I know is that it's played on broomsticks." "You don't know about quiditch?!" "No" "I'll show you tomorrow before dinner." "Ok." It was getting late so most people went to their dormitories. Seriana went straight to sleep, she wanted to be fresh for the next day.


	8. Author Note

Sorry about the Bill/Charlie mix up! In the future it will be Bill and Fluer who have Maria.

Thanx a million to HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12 for telling me about that mistake! Cp. 8 will be up soon!!!!!


	9. The Library Holds Many Secrets

Seriana woke up before the rest of the girls that morning. She looked at her timetable to see what she would be studying on Tuesdays. She was happy to see that she had an interesting mix of classes on Tuesdays. She hoped she would do well in the classes she was starting today. She waited but still no one got up so she got dressed and went down to the common room. Jaden was down there too, staring at the fire. Seriana joined him, "hey" she said, "hey" "Are you going to teach me how to fly?" Seriana said after a moment "Of course! You can't play quidditch without knowing how to fly!" Just then Lilia and Allison came down from the girls side and Damian came down from the boys. They went to the great hall together to get breakfast. When the owls flew in Seriana saw that Athena was among them. She flew down and dropped a large package. "This must be my book" Seriana said to no one in particular. She opened it and inside was her new copy of _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 2_. "I still can't believe it!" Lilia said, "What you did was just so….powerful!" Seriana blushed. She hoped that she would do well with the second years. After breakfast their first class was potions. On the way Jaden was telling Seriana about their parents old potions teacher Professor Snape. He said, "They used to have classes in the dungeons…..after he died in the war-" "What war" Seriana asked Jaden. "You don't know?" "No…How would I? I grew up as a muggle remember." "Dad wrote a book about it, you should read it" "I think I will, what is it called?" "The Dark Ages" They couldn't talk anymore because they were at room 456 where they were studying potions. They went in. In the room there were long black tables that seated five. Each had five burners. Damian, Lilia, Jaden, Allison, and Seriana all sat at one table. They were having this class with the slytherins. Professor Potter walked up in front of the class with a aquamarine blue robe on. She said, "Welcome to Potions! I am Professor Potter. Potions is a very precise art so I advise you pay attention. Everyone get out their cauldrons please! Today we are doing an easy potion. It is called the Draught of Arckadumus. Anyone know what it does?" Of course, Seriana was the only one. "Miss Weasly?" "It is a cure for the common cold, made in Egypt in 45 B.C. by a group of early wizards called the Arckadumus. They tried to create many potions but only succeeded with one. The recipe for the Draught of Arckadumus was lost and wasn't found again until 1678. By that time-" "Thank you Seriana" said Professor Potter, she was laughing, "You remind me so much of your mother." she said quietly "That was correct! Ten points to Gryffindor! Everyone get out your Potions book and turn to page 5. Everything you need to know is in the cupboards at the back of the room. You may begin." Compared to how hard Seriana thought potions was going to be it was easy. She mixed in everything correctly and her potion was turning the silvery color that it was supposed to. At the end of class everyone got a vial of their potion and turned it in for grading. Seriana was starting to worry, Professor Lark did tell her not to come today. She had finished the book so she had no reason not to but… Seriana didn't want to do anything wrong. While the rest of the gyrffindors went to the study hall next to the library on the fifth floor Seriana made her way to the seventh. Inside she was once again greeted by Professor Lark. "I finished the book last night Professor so I thought…" she said nervously, "No need to worry that is great" he said with a smile. Seriana sat down at one of the tables at the front of the class. The Ravenclaws came in and a short, skinny girl with blond hair sat next to her. "Hi I'm Seriana Weasly" Seriana said, "Professor Lark thought it would be better if I studied with the second years" "That's neat! I'm Ashley Boot", she said nicely. "Ok class" started Professor Lark, "I want to introduce Seriana Weasly who is in our class because the first year class wasn't challenging her enough. Now! Today we will be working on changing animals into marble statues and then restoring them. Does anyone know what spells we should use?" Seriana and Ashley both raised their hands. "Ms. Weasly the first spell" You would say _Verisious _while thinking of a marble statue. "Correct! Five points to Gryffindor. The second spell Ms. Boot?" " You would say_ Recrozemplar_!" "Correct five points to Ravenclaw! Everyone come up here and get an animal!" Most of the class looked confused as there weren't any animals in the room. Professor Lark fixed this with a wave of his wand. Now there were tons of animals in the room. Seriana chose a white Pomeranian and Ashley chose a rabbit. Soon the class was filled with shouts of "Verisious!" No one had gotten very far though. On her first try Seriana managed to get everything transfigured except for the wagging tail. Soon though, she had a beautiful marble statue of a Pomeranian. It took half the class period for everyone to get there animal turned into a statue. Professor Lark stood up when everyone was finished, "I want each of you to come up and present your statue to the class. Points will be taken off it the marble is cracked, dull, furry, scaly, or has any other irregularity. Now first up. Brandon Ashim. He showed the class his statue of a snake which was perfect except for the two scales on its neck. Ashley's was very cute and Seriana was sure she got full marks. Seriana was the last person to go and she was a bit nervous showing her statue to the class. She went up and everyone clapped which they had done for everyone else too. Seriana was glad it was over; she had never liked presenting things. After a quiet five minutes Professor Lark waved his wand and a piece of parchment appeared on each desk. Seriana was happy to see that she had received full marks. "Now for the difficult part." Everyone started paying more attention now. "To grade you on restoration of your animal you must bring it up to my desk and restore it _in front of the whole class_. Ok! Mr. Ashim!" Brandon Ashim came up with his slightly scaly statue. "Recrozemplar!" He cried. A white light came out of his wand enveloping the statue, and then-nothing happened. "Ahhh… can anyone tell me what has gone wrong with Brandon's spell?" No one raised their hand; even Seriana wasn't sure what had happened. "No one? Well, Mr. Ashim while casting the spell correctly didn't focus on actually trying to think of the animal as a living breathing object. Since he didn't know this he may retry the spell." He did and Seriana couldn't see anything wrong with his snake. He was handed a slip of paper and Colleen Annon was called up. When Seriana went up she restored her Pomeranian and was handed her grade. She looked at it. It had a large 100 on it. Seriana was glad. The class ended and Seriana went with the second years out of the room. She met up with her friends at the Gryffindor table for lunch. "How was it?" They all asked, "Fun", she said smiling.

Lunch was good but Seriana didn't eat for long. She ate a small plate of food very quickly and went to the library. She really wanted to find out as much as she could about magic in general. She went in. Books dusty and thick, clan and new, every book Seriana could every want to read. She skimmed titles along rows transfixed. Her eyes drew her to a large book sitting on a table way in the back of the library. She couldn't read the title because it was underneath a black, velvet cloth. She was almost scared to see what the book was. It looked so menacing. It didn't help that it was sitting in a very shadowy corner. Finnaly she opened the book. _Magike Moste Evile_ stared at her surrounded by strange but ornate runes.


End file.
